Twenty Questions: Mohinder's Turn
by hopefulwriter27
Summary: Now Sylar is guessing. Sequel to Twenty Questions.


**Title**: Twenty Questions- Mohinder's Turn

**Author**: obsessiveluv27

**Rating**: PG-13 for mentions of sex and killing

**Summary**: Now Sylar is guessing. Sequel to Twenty Questions.

"Mohinder, I don't want to play the game. Just tell me."

"So, it's okay when you want to play the game, but not me? That's not fair." The Indian man glared.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Sylar gave in. He wanted to have sex tonight. "Okay, okay. I'll play. Is he or she on the list?"

"Yes. Of course. Really, if this person wasn't on the list, how would I know who they are? If you remember, _I _don't have any powers. In fact, I…"

"Is the person male?"

"Yes. Again, that was a silly question to ask. I rarely, if ever, lead us to a female. For some reason I feel less guilty when you kill the men than women. I think it goes back to my parents. I've always cared deeply for my mother, while my father's and I relationship has always been…"

"Does he live in New York?"

"Are we in a car or a plane?"

"Mohinder, you are supposed to answer yes or no. Besides, we've driven outside of New York before. We don't always fly if we are going out-of-state."

"Excuse me for thinking you are asking silly questions. Really, you would think after eating all of those brains that you would have some of your own."

"I'm done playing." Sylar turned on the car radio and then crossed his arms over his chest.

Mohinder turned the music off again. "Aren't you curious as to who we'll be visiting?"

"No. I'll find out when we get there."

"I played when you wanted me too." Mohinder widened his eyes and thrust his lower lip out. He moved one hand from the steering wheel to Sylar's leg. It sat there innocently.

Sylar glanced over and him and narrowed his eyes. Stupid, pretty Mohinder. "Fine, I'll play."

The hand went back to the steering wheel. "Wonderful. Let's go over what you already know- it's a man, he's on the list, and he lives in New York. Think about those things, and ask another question. You have seventeen left."

"Have I met him?"

"No, you haven't met him."

"I haven't met him, but he's on the list…. Have you met him?"

"Yes."

"Hmm… does he have cool power?"

"I think so."

"What does that mean? Does he or doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does."

"Okay, Adam."

"No, besides, I've never met Adam."

"You never met Adam? I thought you did. You learn something new everyday. I wish it was him. I would love to regenerate." Sylar sat contemplating cool regeneration powers until…

"Next question."

"Oh, right. Does he have brown hair?"

"Yes. Really, that was a…"

"Stupid question. I know. Everyone has brown hair."

"Well, almost. I never really thought about it before. I wonder, is the genetic link between brown hair and males with powers? It is something I must look into."

"Is it Hiro?"

"You've met Hiro."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have! Outside the company building, when Peter blew up."

"He appeared out of nowhere and stabbed me. I don't count that as a 'meeting.'"

"Well, I do. So, next question. You have eleven questions left."

"I have twelve questions left."

"No, eleven, I'm counting the Hiro question twice because you have met him before, and you are still asking ridiculous questions."

A pepsi bottle floated behind the driver's seat headrest. It looked ready to smack into the driver's head. Sylar took a deep breath and the bottle lowered. Closing his eyes, the man asked his next question. "Is the man old?"

"Define old?"

"Older than me. Older than you."

"Well, yes by that definition he is old. However, I don't really consider him old. You really shouldn't either. Think about when you're that age- you wouldn't consider yourself old."

"I can't think about that age. I don't know how old he is.'

"I concede to your point."

"Okay. Really I give up. I have no idea who this person is. None whatsoever."

"You can't even take one more guess?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

"No is not an appropriate answer to my question."

"No."

"Fine. It doesn't matter anyway we're here."

Sylar's eyes widened. "This is a company owned building. Who are we here for?"

"Guess." The pepsi bottle rose once more. "Okay. It's Bob- Robert Bishop."

"Bob?"

"Yes Bob. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"He doesn't have a cool power. He can turn things to gold. Interesting, but not particular useful."

"Well, I thought, you know, you could make me something pretty. Like a gold napkin."

"A gold napkin."

"That was just an example. It was the first thing that came to my mind."

"Fine, I'll take Bob's powers and make you something shinny. I won't like it though. Eating his brain will probably make me gain five pounds, or something horrible like that."

"Not any animals though. I like animals, and turning them into gold wouldn't be right."

"Of course not. I'm a killer, not a monster."

Mohinder leaned over and gave his lover a sweet kiss. "You are always so good to me." Kissing him back, Sylar got out of the car and then made his to the building.

He was so getting laid tonight.


End file.
